I'm Not a Monster
by BakuraKing
Summary: Akefia is suffering Achluophobia, he sees illusions of shadows waiting for him to die. Ryou is a high scholar assigned to look after Akefia and be his light. Soon Akefia meets who means more to Ryou his twin suffering shadows and Autophobia Bakura, What will happen to the two for Ryou's light. I'm rating M might be sexual tense. Tendershipping and Gemshipping
1. Pure Angel

I'm Not a Monster

Gemshipping and Tendershipping in this fanfic.

Hope ya likes

It's sort of my first publish fanfic

* * *

Pure Angel.

Looking around the pale room, its morning, morning is the worst of all. It has been what, 3, 4 or a month he never left this room. Eying the ground, he sees his shadow, but is it his? No, that's not his shadow but a damn monster.

"Silence, Silence, Silence, Silence…." He whispers low curling up.

"Silence is not good; Silence is a bad sign, Silence is close to death…" Pacing in his bed back and forth hugging his knees and whispering over and over. How he hated the white room he's stuck in, how he hated those damn doctors thinking they can help him by dumping him in this shithole white room.

"Bastards, Bastards, Bastards…" he grinned whispering over again he can see the shadows grinning at him from beneath the bed that only supports his light, before the door opens, he sees a shadow grinning at him, his eyes widen ready to kill whoever entered the room with the darkness coming in. But soon that shadow perished into pieces of light by one step in, he looks up to see, what looked like an angel? It was a boy in a Japanese uniform; well this was Japan was it not? Everyone looks good in a uniform.

"Oh-Haiyo, you must be Akefia Tōzokuō?" the boy walks in and close the door, every step the boy takes the darkness is turning into a brighter shine. The older male in surprised was too stun to figure out what happened to the darkness. The boy looks like an angel, his white hair and creamy paled skin? It was all beautiful, mostly with his girlie face there was no way to mistaken that was an angel.

"My name's Ryou, I'll be seeing you every afternoon at 3 to 5pm, today I just got called out today to come meet you the whole day since its Friday, but I'll be leaving earlier for another client." smiling at the man, he only stared at Ryou, still stun that this was an angel that disappeared his darkness. A boy so young was a light.  
The young white head tilted his head aside "Well aren't you going to say something?" he smiled; the older male grumbled lightly, brush his hand against Ryou's cheek, he wanted to make sure this was the light he was looking for. The small boy giggled lightly, his hands were rough but it felt funny. Akefia grinned now brushing his hands against Ryou's cheeks; they were so round and soft. It makes him want to squeeze them; they even look good to eat? But then again all he thought of the cheeks were soft paled peaches; they were paled but a tint of pink on his cheeks. His cheeks are so cute, his smile is very bright and he's so small. Maybe this is an angel that needs more growing.

Time was passing, Ryou manage Akefia out his bedroom, he likes his white flats, the only clothes he wore was slip on white pants and a plan large shirt. It was bright in the hallways, doctors he hated, patients he doesn't know, people he never met before. A world he forgotten he walked through with colors.  
"Come on Akefia; let's get you some food okay?" Ryou smiled at him, he nodded and slowly walked after Ryou, he was scared, shadows were creping from every corners, the plants, the ground, everyone's shadows are grinning at him, panting in a low voice as he stops in his tracks, he knows he can't do it, he knows he'll get swallowed by darkness.

Trembling his legs to walk back and away, he can't make it through this hallway; it's too full of darkness emerging to eat him. His throat is dry; he can't call out for the angel. Ryou turns around, Akefia is stuck in his steps shaking and shuddering.  
"Akefia?" gasp, the shadows hid back in their only dark areas. Looking up his angel was in front of him, looking Ryou in the eyes, emerald green eyes staring into purple dark eyes. He didn't stop staring until he heard the other sigh low and embrace him into a hug. He was speechless at the sudden body contact, he never felt this before. It was nice and warm…

"Don't be afraid." Looking back up to the man's face "You can hold my hand if it makes you comfortable?" smiling bright, he wonders how can he smile like that? People can't see darkness like he can, it was horrible, and how can Ryou just ignore darkness like that? Maybe it was because he is so pure….

Akefia looks down as the boy turn holding his arm out for him to grab, but the man hugs the small figure in his arms. It was still warm, it was a nice feeling, he loves this warmth surround him to feel light. Ryou blushed red, finding it abit strange that the man was holding him like he was a teddy bear? But since the man didn't feel like walking behind, he decide he just move forward for the other to follow behind.

"Oh good morning Ryou!" a young brunet nurse greeted the boy who smiled "Good morning Anzu, I didn't know you work here today? What about school?" she stared at him and then the person behind; he was glaring an evil eye signing 'Go away.'

"Well I work on Fridays but of course teachers understand I need this job, and I see you've managed to get Akefia" she giggled seeing the male was holding Ryou. "Well he didn't feel comfortable; after all he is suffering Achluophobia." "Ah, so this is the guy who is just like your brother I see." Smiling a bit as the two sort of laughed. "Well I'm taking him to breakfast since he hasn't eaten for a month." "I'm surprise he survived this long? I hope he likes today's special, French toast with a side sausage." "Oh quiet Anzu! You're making me hungry" both laughing as she walked away waving.

"Anzu?" Akefia looks down at Ryou. "That's Anzu Gardner; she goes to the same high school as I do." Still guiding the male to an open area full of white tables with other people sitting around those phobias.

People stared at Ryou and the male for it is weird that a male hugs another male. Retrieving their lunches they took a seat near a high window as it was shining at them and around the room. The morning sun was bright for the older white headed male, the boy grinned at him moving his hair aside for him to look more human in a way. He needed to buy him a brush, maybe even cut his hair too; it was a bit long unlike his own.

"Come on Akefia, start eating." Ryou smiled opening his small pack of syrup, the male watches, tries to open his, finding where it opens the thin plastic wrap he peels it off. Ryou smiles again and sets it down as the other does the same. Lifting his piece of toast and dips it into the rich brown syrup and eats it careful from spills.  
The older shyly does the same, but the syrup was dripping fast he didn't know how to stop it from dripping so he held his hand out. Ryou laughed, holding out a paper napkin for the male. It took a while for Akefia to get use to the dropping syrup and finally properly ate his French toast even though there was still dripping.

Both finished their pieces of toast and sausage, the younger teen took the older around the place, even outside to have morning walks, and a room for all phobia's to hang even though others had problems communicating with each other. Little did Akefia know things, but slowly he forgot about the darkness too. "Here let's play a game" Ryou held his hands out, the tanned male put his hands on top but unknowingly Ryou slaps his hands.  
"Ow!" he hissed, Ryou laughed; of course he doesn't know how to play the game. "Sorry, I assumed you knew how to play, here it's easy" putting his hands on top of his "all you have to do is try to slap my hands. Come on don't be scared." Grinning brightly it made the older blush, it was his fifth time missing "You're not playing fair…" he whispers low, seeing the younger one was staring at him with a really cute grin. "You've finally spoke more than 2 words Akefia." His smile again, it was a nice image, his cheeks are still round and that light around him is so beautiful….  
"Ryou-Kun?" a nurse came by as the boy looks up to her "Oh I guess I have to go now, I didn't think it be this late?" looking at his watch, he guided Akefia back to his room. How he hated his room, it was still white, he wish is was maybe black, but the only light he would want would be Ryou.  
"I'll be seeing you on Monday, you think you can last that long?" looking up at Akefia, he knows the male wouldn't _**really**_ make it. "Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow then, just to make sure you are still in one piece." Smiling again, the tanned gives himself a long hug from Ryou before letting go, partly light was in Akefia now and he knows he'll maybe make it through the night. Not long before he was locked in his room again. Meeting one person, but still wanting more of that person, that beautiful angel….

Darkness slowly crawled up on his bed, flinch as he spots it but it slowly crept away feared by that small light in Akefia's chest. That light was bright and he loved it, he wonders why he loved it? Was it Ryou who brighten his darkness…

* * *

**I hope Ya likes!  
I don't know whats its like to fear Dark places, but I think I know for sure because I hated being in dark places (Such as my basement)**

**Review for me**


	2. A light like no other

I'm Not a Monster

A light like no other.

If you are reading chapter 2 Yay

* * *

Tossing in his bed and panting, his dreams are hurting him. What happened to that small light? He couldn't wake up?

'_Akefia come back' yelled a female voice, but he kept running, smiling like it's a game. It was a game? The small boy was playing a game with his parents in Egypt. They loved playing in those soft sands, how fast they ran above it. But why was his mother shouting him to come back?_

'_AKEFIA!' the sand broke into a crack, darkness was crawling the earth, screaming loudly and tried to run back, but the house was so far from him. Why was the world cracking? Why didn't he go back? What will happen to his parents? 'Momma! Papa!' running forward, he'll try to jump, He will Jump, He will make it to his parents.  
The darkness wrapped itself on him before he made the jump, it was like tar, it was hard to get away from, and it was getting difficult to breath in it?  
"Momma!" reaching his arm out as a though he can reach them "Papa!" crying loudly _A hand held tightly against his to stop sinking in the dark.

"Akefia!" Blinking out of his sleep with tears, before him was Ryou, why was he sweating? Was it hot in here? But he felt his hands held against Ryou's, blushing redly he let go and sat up to pretend nothing happened. His hands were soft too, he hopped he didn't hurt the small boy after all he was stronger than the other.  
"Akefia are you okay?" looking up at him, he looks away from Ryou "I-I'm okay…" he removed the clear tears off his eyes looking down, it was a dream… but it almost seemed so real? Why was he in pain?  
"Are you sure?" the question came fast, he felt he was breaking in tears again, was it left over tears from his dream or, was he really not okay? Tugging on Ryou's shirt and bowed his head down; surely he really wasn't okay….

"It's okay, it was just a dream." Cooing the man calmed, he nodded in respond removing his tears again. He sniffled and nuzzled his head into the Youngers shoulder; how he smelled nice… he smelled like his mother too, she was soft, warm, and even kind enough to hold him. Ryou was just like her; he was holding the older male in his arms like he was a child having problems, but that was more like it… Akefia was a person with problems and was like a child.  
The younger male decided it be best if they stay in his room even though the older hated that room, their breakfast was delivered to them by Anzu along with some board games. Teaching the older chess, bingo and even a little bit of basic drawings. Akefia had fun playing with the light, he was always brightening him, and there were no shadows interfering with them. It was just him, the white room and his light. Nothing could ever stop that smile on Ryou's face. He must know by now that he's developing feelings for the boy, and that boy does not see that in Akefia. The tanned older tried keeping his true feelings to himself, he still doesn't trust Ryou for some reason.

Time passed again, Ryou was leaving the afternoon. Just like yesterday, Akefia had hugged Ryou and was left in that silent room again. Playing chest by himself, playing bingo by himself too. He wanted Ryou back... he left too early; he wanted to have fun times with him.

* * *

Next day

It was only Sunday, he made it one night but today will he make it?  
"Why isn't Ryou here…" cuddling himself in his knees. "I want Ryou… I want Ryou…" repeating low, a sharp tug to his hair, his shadow with black horns of bat wings grinning a yellow light at him 'Foolish Soul! You're just being fooled by his innocence! Remember that boy doesn't even like You. You're just ignorance to him! He is force to take care of you, even putting up that fake light smile on his face!'

"No, Ryou's not like that!"

'Really now~! Where is "Your" light today?' grinning wide again and leaning closer, the tanned male can feel tears pricking out of his eyes sliding down fast. Where was Ryou? It's only one day he hasn't come to visit him? But why hasn't the day gone fast like his time with Ryou? Why hasn't Ryou come yet? Why was tomorrow not here yet! A black snake slowly made it's way on the pale bed, grinning at the terrified man opening it's mouth showing a bright gleam of it's fangs, attacking the man's face.

Anzu ran down a hallway and slam the door opened "Ryou! Quick its Akefia!" brown chocolate eyes wide opened. Rushing out of the room in a quick second, on the bed watching.  
"Anzu-chan, did something happened?" the teen with blond hair in the bed ask the brunet who laughed nervously.  
"Oh nothing so serious, why don't you lie down until he comes back Marik, maybe tomorrow he'll see you both okay?" closing the door, the teen tilts his head and looks across him, another blond shrugged both curious.

"Akefia!" Ryou ran inside, two doctors were trying to hold the man down with force, but of course the older male was stronger, pushing them off and covering his right eye. But in his sight, they were just shadows, ready to bring him down to hell with force, feeding for his lusting blood. Crying loudly feeling the heat buildup around his body, he can feel hells flames heat crippling up on his body already.  
'I'm going to Hell! I'm Going to hell! That was the devil's messenger!' he though loudly in his mind, laughing hysterically feeling the wickedness in him start building up in his entire body.  
All around him was just darkness, it was too dark, all that's glowing is just the red fire of hell slowly coming to drag Akefia.  
"Ryou… Was I really just ignorance? Or was I… that strange…" chuckling low, a slow black snake crawled up his legs and starts pulling him down, a white glow were shine above him, a star? God? No, it was an angel, reaching lower and hugs the man. Starts to pull on him, the snake hiss loudly and bit the angel by its hand. His voice was gone, was he screaming in pain? Holding tightly to that light figure, the angel was pulling Akefia even harder smiling at the man in tears. His face, telling him everything was going to be alright.

"Akefia?" opening his left eye he saw a few haze, Ryou was ontop of him, holding his shoulders in his small white palms. But why was there blood on his pale lips? Why was his eye having trouble trying to open? Why does his right cheek hurt.  
"Oh Akefia… your face is now ruined?..." brushes his pale hands in that digesting red color, it was Akefia's blood. What had happened to Akefia? Did someone try to wake him by injury?  
Not long before Ryou had cleaned the older male's face, it took minutes to clean the new blood leaking from the wound.  
"Akefia, I have a question for you." Ryou looks up to the male who nodded understanding "um, can you tell me, how did the snake get in your room?" the older sighed "I, I don't know how…" looking away, the small angel lightly dabbed a q tip into medicine and slowly it rub on his wound, hearing him hiss loudly before stopping his groans. His right eye and cheek was covered by white bandages. Ryou smiled at least for the man not to panic, but of course he was worried about the male, he was attacked by a Pseudechis only to be found in Australia, if the male was to move his head even more the poison would had spread into his head and into his brains to easily kill him. Ryou was in time to stop Akefia from shaking and suck the venom from his wound.

"Ryou… how is it that you're here?.." looking up to the male confused, the boy just gave a light smile "well, I'm always here on Sunday's to visit my friends, I'll introduce you to them one day." The older nod in understanding again. For sure the only thing that couldn't get out of his mind is the snake, it couldn't crawl its way here to Japan and up his cell room window? Someone must have left it in the room. Of course the doctors who taken the snake had intently went to investigate.  
"I'm sorry Akefia, maybe I shouldn't have left you alone today either?" brush his hand on the males left cheek; he slowly leaned into the pam as the soft fingertips brushed along his tan cheek and white long sideburns. Ryou's pettings are always peaceful; it was like he's forgotten why he was hurt, how that venom snake got in his room.

"I'll visit very morning before going to school; my school isn't far from here so I'll come real early if I have to?" holding his hand in his, the older nods again. "Ryou, you're very nice. Please don't forget me?" looking up at the younger teen, he only smiled again. He can always smile so easily. "Of course not Akefia, how can anyone forget about you?"

* * *

The older male easily slept, Ryou made his leave and left to the second floor. Opening the door the room was dark from the night and only the moon shine from the high window. Hearing some hard wheezing in the back of the large room. The young white head slowly walks forward trying to look around for the figure, attempted to turn on the lights before a loud voice shouts the silent room.  
"Don't turn on the lights!" the boy grunts lightly and obeyed, slowly walking in the room with his arms held out and headed towards the moon light. He stood looking around, in the corner was a curled up figure, walking towards the body and brush his hand against the black shadow's back.  
"Are you okay Nii-san?" in his pure voice, the body trembled and crackled low. "Ryou, Ryou… my dear little brother…." Holding his hands out, feeling the other's cheek and his hair. His blood red eyes opened out to feel something wet in his younger brother's hair. Looks at it for a second and smelled it before clutching his hand into a fist.

"Whose been hurting you?" his husky voice made the younger jump and covered his hand over the wet spot realizing it was blood. "No one has hurt me Nii-san-" "Lie." "It's not a lie?" "Are you getting bullied again?" "No Nii-san I told you I have good friends!" "Lie!" His hands gripping Ryou's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze.  
"Who's been hurting you! Who has the guts to hurt my Ryou! My little Brother Ryou!" he stood up glaring his blood red eyes into his brother's light emerald ones demanding an answer. "N-Nii-san, no one has hurt me! This isn't even my blood Nii-san Look!" the boy shook out of his older brother's hands from his shoulders, pulling off his blue jacket and the white shirt reviling his creamy white skin but with some marks on his shoulder, hickies over his chest. The older brother observes the skin, circling his small brother, and then stood behind, his hands feeling like silk, slowly touches the slender shoulders. The younger twitches, place his hand over his right shoulder on top of his brother's hand.

"No one has hurt you?" Ryou nodded low, feeling the other holds the angel in his arms. His cheeks turn red moving up in the other's arms. He was cold, Ryou was warm. Licking up the boy's neck who gave the other low shudder, he likes how the younger shakes.  
"N-Nii-san?" giving that low angelic voice, he smirks and captured the boy's lips in his, rubbing his cold hands across the other's chest till the older separated for air. How he hated this, but loved his older brother. There was no way he can hate him, he only hated him because they were brothers, and loved him for being the only family he has.

Looking his trusted brother in the eyes, wide opened.

'Akefia?' the boy shook almost backing away from his twin who noticed that, why was he backing away?

"Ryou, I promise today I'll be gentle." Grinning and licks Ryou's cheek slow. "O-Okay…" falls to the ground with the other attacking his neck. Why did he see Akefia?

'Please don't forget me…' repeating in Ryou's mind.

* * *

_**Review –Pops open a confetti and pops of surprise papers-**_


	3. The start of Insanity

I'm Not a Monster 3

The start of Insanity

Chapter 3 of I'm not a Monster, thanks for reading the previous chapter.

**Akefia Prov**

'_As Ryou promised this morning, he came to visit me in a school uniform. He was acting alittle weird too when he came in, that look he gave, it scared me…it must had been the face he tried to hold in since yesterday when I was scared from that snake…'_

"Of course I don't think you're strange Akefia?" the younger was sitting on a gray colored seat holding his hands in the larger ones hand. "But, wasn't I scary yesterday? I mean, I didn't see you, I saw nothing but hell…" shuddering in his tone, Ryou just smiled and held his other hand on top of Akefia's head, petting him.

"Did you know an angel lives in everyone right?" he scoff "That's the biggest lie I've heard." The younger laughs "I guess you haven't heard the whole story, people like you who are strong and braver always have an angel by their side, when they're hurt, or sad, even lonely in times." He mumbled low listening, his mother told him this too all the time, he enjoyed it once in a while, and she only tells him when he has a fight with someone older than he was.  
"But people like me…" twitch his attention to the young white head "We always have a shadow behind us who drags us down… we're so weak, we have to bear with it…" gently squeeze his left hand on his uniform, it made him look like someone in pain, sitting up to see Ryou's beautiful emeralds sparkled up into fresh tears.

"R-Ryou?" squeeze the thin hand gently in a grip, reaches his hand out to touch his head, but what made him stop mid-way was a shadow crept on Ryou, forming that black snake from his hellish dream yesterday, hissing at him loudly. He grunts and pushed that aside hugging the small angel, why did he had to suffer? He was very pure, full of light, beautiful, weak, but has some guts of strength in him.  
"You're not weak to me Ryou, you're very strong, and you're my light to my blackness…" petting his hair in comfort, he can feel that his body moved up to get more into that hug. It felt really nice, he didn't feel weak when he's around Akefia, and he knew that... he knew he was brave enough to save him yesterday too.

"T-Thank you Akefia…" hugging the other back, how safe he felt. "I've better get going now, you should get out of the room alone once in a while, d-don't worry, you should meet around some people? You could always ask the nurse to suggest some friends for you I mean, they know better people here than I do." Seeing Ryou smile, the older smiled back agreeing to the idea, though he still wanted Ryou's time with him. Brushing his pale hand against the tanned scared face, the doctor here said he could remove the bandage after this week; it scares Ryou that Akefia's face is now ruined, but maybe it'll make him look tougher to others bigger than Akefia.

**Ryou's prov(Short)**

The little light ran off to the second floor before leaving, rushing his way inside the room was still dark. Heading to the bed he suspects it was, correct as he climbed on top of the figure below him, nuzzling his head against soft and yet thick locks of hair. Feeling a hand hold on his waist moving its head into his chest.  
"Little Ryou, shouldn't you be in school, you'll get tardy…" "I know, I just want to cuddled you before I leave Nii-san…" smiling feeling the hands grip more on his body tightly on his waist.  
"This is the second time you've done, what makes you want to now?..." the young albino gulps lightly "I'm going to protect you Nii-san..." "Mhm, from what." His tiredly dark voice, Ryou kisses his forehead feeling the shifting of his head, knowing he's looking up for he can see better in the dark. "I'm going to protect you close like you protect me." His smiles brighten around him, the other just nods squeezing their bodies together. He liked it when his big brother is like this in the morning, so tired and forgets why he's always so piss off. "Don't leave yet… they're still in here…you shouldn't have left too soon last night…" feeling his finger squeeze against his skin. Ryou looks to the only light in the room. There was nothing of course, but not to the others eyes.

'Just like Akefia…' hugging him tightly, Ryou softened his hold and cuddled against his brother, how cold he was even with blankets, he was his warmth, he won't be weak, he'll protect him… What Ryou did not see, was a tall shadow figure watching them, Bakura turned to look at it, grinning wide and wicked at it mouthing…

'_Mine.'_

**Akefia Prov**

"This is Marik, I'm sure you two should be fine together and his older brother Melvin. They're good friends of Ryou and also on his watch." The nurse was a blond, Melvin laughs staring at her ass, how they stick out from the skirt she wore. She turned her attention to him with red cheeks marching away.

Akefia nervously sat in the chair he was in, he didn't feel like talking unless Ryou was there to correct him.

"So!" the other's voice boomed loudly, he was tanned like Akefia and the other, but more spiked hair and his arms tied together as he sat back with his legs opened "What's your phobia Mr. I've-never-seen-before?" he grinned at Akefia sicken, all the older could see was a purple shadow grinning at him, slightly tried to look away because it was hideous and gross.  
"Heh, don't need to tell me, I already know." He smirked and cocked his neck to the side. The white head male looks over to the younger blond head. Melvin looks over chuckling "That's Malik, he's Aichmophobia, and our father wasn't a nice fellow, scare for life of course." He stared up at the one talking and said low "What about you?"

Both looks at him, the golden messy haired teen laughs again "Isn't it obvious? I'm a sex addict! Can't control how horny I get! Mostly when I see cute little Ryou, too bad they never let my hands go unless they give me my medication which sucks cause I always forget who is on my 'Fuck' List!" nagging a louder laugh.

"Y-You shouldn't talk about Ryou that way…" "What! It's true isn't it? Cutie little face, soft skin and obvious feminism charms!" cross his leg over the other and sat in a very lazy way, Akefia didn't feel quiet comfortless with this one.

"You! My friend!" points his eyes on Akefia "Have a HUGE crush on him I can see that! Marik doesn't like you Ha! Rivalry for baby angel~" he singed loudly; he looks over at the other with down blond hair who already had his head down before standing and marches away. From the looks of it, it's true.

"Don't mind him, been a lonely sucker all his life, and all he cared about was pointy shit and little angel." Wiggles his legs a bit, the white head slouch forward with his hands holding together "How long have you guys known Ryou?" trying to keep the topic on Ryou. "Well~ not long, it was just months ago since whenever, I don't remember shit like this." Pouting to the side trying to sit up more.

"Does he visit offend?" "Only on weekends and sometimes when no school, little baby has school so I don't see him Heh~" "Do you like Ryou too?" "Meh~meh~ Keep that off me, just thinking about him is making my pants tighten around my cock." Grinning as the other looks away, Melvin had a lump on his lower body showing how much he's turned on.

"Man just talking about Ryou, I bet you would want to take advantage of him neh~?" Akefia turned more away "He's underage, no way." "Come on Shadow-Kun just seventeen close to legal age?" "I don't take advantage of someone like Ryou!" the blond giving a confused face, but soon turned into a grin "Oh, I see, virgin aren't ya." Akefia twitched backing up in his seat.

"Jack Pot! Virgin alert! Saving that seat for little Ryou aren't ya~!" Akefia stood up and walked away hearing the other singing loudly 'Like a virgin.' It was true he liked Ryou, but didn't think he would want him in a sexual way? It's just wrong! Just imaging Ryou's face if he did such thing, he would have been upset.

Later in the day Ryou had come back to Akefia's room smiling brightly as he came to sit next to the other. "So how was your day? I heard you talked to Marik and Melvin?" pouting low, Akefia turned his head trying to make up a lie to tell he HAD a good conversation, but from the looks of his face.  
"Melvin made you feel awkward huh?" the other twitches, but gave in nodding "He was, weird like me…" Ryou laughed lightly "He was weird to me too, although it might have been worst if you were me." Laughing together, Akefia eyed Ryou, he smiled around him, and he tells him things to entertain both of them. He would love to cherish every moment with him. But he knows something is holding the hikari back, and it was bothering the other for not telling him, but it was making Ryou happy with him, he'll play silent until the other fully trusted him, but he was starting to trust Ryou?

"Akefia?" Ryou leaned forward, he twitched his tanned face to look at the light, all the light did was smile again, and he really wondered how he could smile like that, even with a shadow sitting behind him, still grinning widely. But with Ryou between them, that shadow couldn't come near the two. Without noticed there was a sudden earth shake, the ceiling crumbled abit as Akefia leaned over to cover the boy for getting any particles in his eyes. When the movement stop, all they could hear was doctors yelling that a patient has escaped the nursing home and went to a construction area almost smashing the place with a metal ball. Ryou moved up feeling that Akefia's larger body was crushing against his. "A-Akefia?" feeling his body shakes, holding a hand on his shirt "Akefia, its okay?"

**"They'recomingformethey'recomingformethey'recoming forme"**  
The older repeated hugging the light in his arms tightly. Ryou gasped at the tightness seeing that the older had his eyes opened wide, looking like they were searching for something, the younger gave another gasp as it snapped the older out of his Illusion and let go realizing he was squeezing Ryou tight.  
Akefia held onto his dusted blanket and hid his face in shame "I-I'm sorry…" the younger's hand was on his chest, looking down at the tanned one. He removed a few dust off his hair but soon realized, if Akefia acted that way? Then-  
"I-I have to go check on Marik and Melvin real quick?" running out the door, Akefia sat there holding tightly to his blanket.

Minutes ago a nurse came in telling Akefia he has to leave his room for an hour, being bundled into a large yet smaller room "Yo shadow boy over here!" yelled a familiar voice, it was the guys from earlier Melvin and Marik. He came over and sat down across from them, Marik was looking away from the older while the sex addict grins at the tanner one. They stayed in there for 2 hours already night by now.

"Worried~?" he twitch his head but looks aside "Did Ryou came to see you guys?" the older asked lowly but the other heard it fine. "Nooo Little Ryou didn't come see us?" he sighed and leaned his head aside with his golden hair jump lightly in the movement. "If he did, the first thing he do is, is slam the door open…" Akefia twitch, it was the first time he heard Marik talk. "Maah I wonder where did little angel go~?" sighing low as he moved in a slouch position and his legs on top of the coffee table in the room.

Soon a nurse came in telling everyone it was safe to go back to their rooms. The three stood up and soon left each other, of course Melvin and Marik had an upstairs bedroom; Akefia ran his way to his bedroom already seeing shadows, his eyes shut tightly as he clutch in his bed

_Seeing darkness again. Running somewhere far, looking forward is was the angel from before. Reaching his arm out to grab hold, he held onto his hand, but when he turned his head, the face the angel had was evil, smirking down at him with darkness wrapped around him and the other. Yelling loudly and run the other way, every time he tried to run, there was no surface anywhere? Looking up, was Ryou, crying? Seeing how weak Akefia was, crying badly, and hiding his face from the other._

'_Ryou! Ryou help me!' extend his arm more out. 'Help me! Ryou!' the same evil angel patted the hikari's back, rubbing his hand into his hair, why was he seeing two Ryou's? Who is that other one with devil red eyes? Why doesn't Ryou react? The darker one smirked wider seeing fangs like a demon, two strokes of horn like bangs struck out. What he was seeing was a Demon._

_Mouthing words._

'_**Mine.'**_

_Akefia tightly holds himself but grabbed Ryou by the hand pulling the angel in with him, both being suck in darkness. The demon wide eyed, looked down, he frowned and grunt loudly looking up. Above him was an hourglass, it flipped itself around fast chiming loudly._

Waking in his bed, he was sweating badly, it wasn't even morning? When did he sleep again?

He softened his breathing; looking to the side of his bed was still blink paper, than what looked like, a knife. Holding it in his hands, observing it carefully, he liked how it looked; he liked how sharp it looked? His right hand over the bandage, removed it from his right cheek, he felt pain, and that pain felt good. It felt, really good! Creating a scar under his eye, He laughs hurt, but enjoying the pain even more! Marking another one right under it! Ready to make another one!

But, he dropped the knife, what had he done? He's scaring himself, making him look uglier?

Panting loudly, removing his shirt fast, trying to wipe off the blood on his face before it drips even faster, reaching around for a cleaner bandage, trying to remember how Ryou placed it on him, grabbing smaller straps and strap it on top of the bandage to stay on. Crying loudly, he's making himself uglier, he's making Ryou want to hate him more for being Hideous.

How he wanted Ryou more, how Ryou wasn't here with him, he loved Ryou, he Needs Ryou!  
Cuddling himself besides the bed, the darkness laughing at him and his stupidity. He wants to die, he wants Ryou….

"Ryou… oh Ryou…" he cried hugging the bloody shirt in his face.

**Crazy right? Heh getting there. This must be the part where I say Review**


End file.
